


Сорбе

by nyavka



Series: Ганнибал «Каннибал» [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism Puns, Humor, M/M, Will Graham Knows, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Уиллу есть что сказать об отвратительном чувстве юмора Ганнибала.





	Сорбе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sorbet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627964) by [SLq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLq/pseuds/SLq). 



> «Сорбе́, также сорбе́т (фр. sorbet) — замороженный десерт, приготовленный из сахарного сиропа и фруктового сока или пюре. Вместо фруктового наполнителя возможно также использование алкогольных напитков: шампанского, вина, коньяка». © Википедия

* * *

Уилл Грэм сидел за обеденным столом Ганнибала Лектера и очень, очень старался не начать биться об этот стол головой в чистейшей беспомощной агонии. Во-первых, это было бы довольно невежливым по отношению к Джеку с его женой. А во-вторых, украшавшая тарелку Уилла искусная композиция из цветов, кусочков мяса и чего-то, напоминающего птичьи клювики, угрожала как минимум выколоть ему глаз.  
  
Ганнибал сделал паузу в своём разговоре с негромко посмеивающимся Джеком, и с любопытством взглянул на Уилла.  
  
— Что-то не так, Уилл? — у него ещё хватало наглости выглядеть обеспокоенным.  
  
Уилл ему устроит беспокойство. Прямо по его чёртовому лицу!  
  
— Всё в порядке, — сквозь зубы процедил Уилл. Ганнибал вовсе не выглядел убеждённым, да и Джек удивлённо на него покосился. Просто прекрасно. Сглотнув, Уилл предпринял вторую попытку — на этот раз с улыбкой, по ощущениям, больше подходящей серийному убийце, да и выглядящей, скорее всего, примерно так же. — Со мной всё в порядке. Правда. Не обращайте внимания, продолжайте.  
  
Ганнибал слегка наклонил голову в безупречно вежливом жесте и снова повернулся к Джеку и Белле.  
  
— На чём мы остановились?  
  
— Насколько я помню, мы восхищались этим великолепным блюдом, — расплылся в улыбке Джек.  
  
— Вы обязательно должны поделиться с нами его рецептом, — добавила Белла, деликатно нацелившись вилкой на содержимое своей тарелки.  
  
Ганнибал с притворной скромностью улыбнулся.  
  
— С удовольствием. Но должен вас предупредить, что большинство моих рецептов требуют индивидуального подхода…  
  
Пальцы Уилла судорожно стиснули столовый нож.  
  
— ...а также особенных видов мяса.  
  
Хлопнув ладонями по столу, Уилл вскочил на ноги. Его стул проехался по полу с отвратительным скрежетом. Фарфоровые тарелки зазвенели. Три головы резко вскинулись, чтобы взглянуть на него с выражением, варьирующимся от искреннего удивления (Белла) до неодобрения (Джек) и настороженности, плохо замаскированной под беспокойство (ну разумеется, чёртов Ганнибал).  
  
— Прошу меня извинить, — выдавил Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал медленно кивнул.  
  
Уилл стремительно вышел из комнаты, резко распахнув дверь и закрыв её за собой. Он не останавливался до тех пор, пока не очутился на кухне, где принялся изучать содержимое холодильника Ганнибала. На одной из нижних полок виднелась бутылка красного вина — скорее всего, предназначавшегося для готовки. Уилл достал её из холодильника, вытащил пробку и сделал большой глоток прямо из горла.  
  
— Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал. Вспышка гнева в качестве закуски к вину.  
  
Медленные целеустремлённые шаги прошлись к его укромному уголку между холодильником и кладовой.  
  
— Уилл, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Уилл поставил бутылку и повернулся. Ганнибал стоял в шаге от него, расслабленно опустив руки. Его лицо выражало беспокойство. А пальцы были напряжены.  
  
— Уилл…  
  
— Прекрати! — рявкнул Уилл. Ганнибал замер на середине своего следующего шага к нему.  
  
— Уилл, что-то случилось?..  
  
— Боги, ты что, вообще никогда не затыкаешься?  
  
Губы Ганнибала раздражённо поджались. «Уже через секунду, — думал Уилл сквозь какую-то лихорадочную дымку, — его железный самоконтроль вернётся и сотрёт даже это крохотное эхо».  
  
Шагнув вперёд, он прижал правую ладонь прямо к этой линии гнева в уголках губ Ганнибала. Тот схватил его за запястье своими сильными неумолимыми пальцами: резкий и острый, как столь обожаемые им хирургические скальпели, рефлекс. Весьма далёкий от мягкого прикосновения психиатра. Уилл даже глазом не моргнул. Его взгляд сфокусировался Он уставился на рот Ганнибала, чуть приоткрывшийся от удивления.  
  
— Клянусь, если ты... — пробормотал Уилл, обдав дыханием его узкие губы, — ...отпустишь сегодня ещё одну чёртову каннибальскую шуточку, то я вырву тебе язык и _запихну его тебе же в глотку_.  
  
Ганнибал судорожно вздохнул, и его пальцы крепче сжались у Уилла на запястье. Тот продолжил, не обращая никакого внимания на боль.  
  
— Каждый раз. Каждый чёртов раз, когда я сижу за твоим чёртовым обеденным столом, я должен выслушивать россказни о чёртовых кроликах и оленях, и о том, как ты _обожаешь_ , когда у тебя на ужин бывают люди. Ну так вот, с меня хватит. Я — пас. Хочешь, чтобы кто-то улыбался, кивал и подыгрывал — позови Беделию. Я больше не собираюсь в этом участвовать.  
  
Уилл замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание. Ганнибал смотрел на него так, словно Уилл был чем-то диким и опасным, и он никак не мог решить, приручить его или застрелить.  
  
Уилл засмеялся. Отлично — пусть прочувствует, каково это!  
  
— Ты думаешь, что ты весь из себя такой умный — но это не так. Джек, может быть, и не я, но он всё-таки чёртов ФБРовец, Ганнибал. Рано или поздно он сообразит сложить вместе экзотические ужины и исчезающие человеческие органы — и вспомнит твоё глупое самодовольное лицо. И могу тебе гарантировать, что в тюрьме не подают филе миньон, — капельку успокоившись, Уилл заговорил тише, так что последние его слова были не более чем шёпотом, прозвучавшим в каких-то миллиметрах от челюсти Ганнибала. — Тебе что, чёрт возьми, постоянно нужно быть таким показушником?!  
  
Прошло несколько секунд. Ганнибал дышал ровно и размеренно, и с каждым вдохом его грудная клетка прижималась к Уиллу. Тот даже не заметил, когда они успели оказаться так близко друг к другу — но не стал пятиться и отстраняться.  
  
— Когда?..  
  
— На кухне у Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, — тут же ответил Уилл. На мгновение ладонь Ганнибала сжалась ещё сильнее. У Уилла на запястье точно останутся синяки. Ему не терпелось их увидеть.  
  
— Ты никогда ничего не говорил.  
  
— Ну-у, это не совсем та тема, которую удобно обсудить за чаем с печеньем.  
  
— Но именно так ты только что и поступил.  
  
— Хм, уверен, что печенья там не было, — отозвался Уилл.  
  
Уголки губ Ганнибала дёрнулись вверх.  
  
— Не было, — согласился он. — Хотя одно из сегодняшних блюд и обладало достойным сожаления именем, имеющим отношение к сладостям.  
  
Уилл заморгал.  
  
— Только не говори мне… Кэнди*? Ты убил женщину по имени Кэнди? Где ты вообще умудрился её встретить? Погоди-ка, ты что, ходил в стрип-клуб?!.  
  
Выражение лица Ганнибала сделалось таким очаровательно озадаченным, что Уиллу захотелось потискать его за щёчки. Хотя, возможно, это сказывался адреналин, стремительно покидающий его кровеносную систему. Или энцефалит. Который, как припомнил Уилл, ему с Ганнибалом ещё тоже предстояло как-нибудь обсудить, и, вполне вероятно, расквасить в процессе этого разговора один чёртов сверхчуткий нос.  
  
— Ты воспринял это гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал.  
  
— У меня было время, чтобы хорошенько всё обдумать. Изначально я хотел скормить тебя своим собакам.  
  
Ганнибал моргнул.  
  
— Это… было бы довольно трудно объяснить ФБР.  
  
Уилл ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Кто сказал, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь об этом узнал бы? Не только вы умеете избавляться от людей бесследно, доктор Лектер.  
  
За какую-то долю секунды взгляд Ганнибала из заинтересованного сделался _очень заинтересованным_ и напряжённым. Точный рывок за схваченное запястье — и Уилл оказался тесно прижат к Ганнибалу от паха до плечей. Он покраснел.  
  
— Гости, — пискнул Уилл, когда стало очевидно, что Ганнибал собирается продолжать в этом же ключе.  
  
— Полагаю, что мы действительно довольно долго отсутствуем, — признал Ганнибал. Разжимать пальцы он не спешил.  
  
Подавшись вперёд, Уилл мазнул губами по его подбородку, чувствуя лёгкое покалывание щетины. Ганнибал издал жалобный звук и приоткрыл рот.  
  
Уилл отстранился.  
  
— Позже. Когда здесь не будет Джека с его козлиной бородкой и осуждающим взглядом.  
  
Ганнибал неохотно его отпустил. Прежде чем исчезнуть, его пальцы скользнули у Уилла по запястью, отслеживая края уже распускающихся там багровых цветов. Уилл с некоторым сожалением одёрнул рукав, чтобы их спрятать. Сейчас было не время демонстрировать настолько личные вещи.  
  
— Ты останешься, — сказал Ганнибал, и это не было вопросом. Посмотрев на него, Уилл увидел в его взгляде убийство. И поёжился.  
  
— Всегда.  
  
Ганнибал кивнул, царственно наклонив голову.  
  
— Очень хорошо. А теперь, будь так любезен, возьми, пожалуйста, со столика то круглое блюдо. Думаю, нам стоит перейти к десерту.  
  
Уилл послушно взял блюдо, и побрёл вслед за Ганнибалом, даже не пытаясь отлепить взгляд от его зада.  
  
— Прошу прощения за небольшую задержку. Уилл помогал мне с десертом, — с невозмутимой вежливостью сообщил Ганнибал, когда они вернулись в столовую. Джек с Беллой подняли головы, прервав свою негромкую беседу. Белла улыбнулась. Джек бросил на Уилла хмурый взгляд.  
  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, Грэм, — заметил он, скривив губы в подобии любезного жеста.  
  
Пожав плечами, Уилл сел на своё место по правой стороне от Ганнибала.  
  
— Я вполне неплохо справляюсь.  
  
— Уилл мне очень помог, — заверил Ганнибал. И продолжил: — Так приятно, когда на кухне кто-то под рукой.  
  
Уилл свирепо и метко пнул его под столом по колену. Ганнибалу удалось сохранить своё жизнерадостное выражение лица лишь с некоторым трудом.  
  
— Там всегда столько дел, с которыми можно помочь, — несколько вяло добавил он.  
  
Джек с Беллой вежливо закивали.  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
Никто не говорил, что любовь — это легко, но подобное-то уж точно было перебором.

  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> *«Кэнди» (англ. Candy) — «конфета».


End file.
